Sasha Lagunov (Волна)
Sasha Lagunov is the current leader of the Union of Global Surveillance (UGS) under the name Волна. She is a Russian immigrant, having been called into action by the threat that had prompted the creation of the UGS. She also serves as the UGS' Russian representative and is viewed as extremely powerful despite being considered a mid-rank hero in official lists. History Sasha's early life was that of a fisherman’s daughter in Russia, with little to no control over her powers. When weather was severe, her hydrokinetic abilities went haywire, as they were attracted by widespread snow and the lake close to her home. On one occasion, she narrowly avoided killing one of her close friends. Eventually, through much concentration and training, Sasha honed her abilities beyond even the number one Russian hero at the time, bringing her power to a level previously unimagined for mere water manipulation. She cracked down on the mafia, quickly using her hydrokinetic abilities to wipe the floor with them and help stabilize her then chaotic country. Although many wanted her to enter politics and lead them, she refused, claiming to have taken too many lives to be a true leader. Upon being recognized as a skilled fighter, Sasha was called to action against a dangerous super-villain. She joined the first fight against the criminal, and was, at first, unwilling to truly join the UGS. This changed upon her arrival, when she saw the disorder within the organization with her own eyes. Taken aback and disgusted by some of the chaos occurring among her colleagues, she bested those who challenged her in combat, shocking them with her tactical prowess and brutal, yet elegant, power. After asserting her leadership over the more reluctant heroes, she led them against the villain and eventually won, remaining in the United States afterwards to become Russia’s representative and to keep watch over the country. Appearance Personality Relationships Family Friends Love Interests Neutral Enemies Power Aquakinesis The user can control any form of water that does not reside in a living being. This ability was initially quite volatile, but was honed to a point of almost perfect control and precision. Sasha can freely manipulate water to create structures of multiple shapes, sizes, and even states of matter. She can move the water freely and influence its pressure (can create an "aqua-saber" with little more than a container of water, almost like a weaponized, looping jet of water); she can also cool or heat up the water she controls. Sasha can also influence the tides in a 1 mile radius, with control over waves and other water-related occurrences within that radius. By coating herself in water, Sasha can fly while encased in a fluid cocoon that she can influence to increase durability/protection. The same technique can be used offensively. She can only use stored water or substantial vapor in the air, with transported water remaining usable for twelve days. In places with little to no moisture, her abilities wane drastically, especially with no stored water. Sasha also has a tendency of limiting her power output, keeping it at a nonlethal level most of the time in order to prevent potential collateral damage (a habit from the time she almost fatally wounded her friend). Sasha can freely breathe underwater, and is able to create pockets of air under the surface or within her constructs to assist allies. Equipment * A belt of small, water absorbing aluminum flasks that collect water and can be brought onto flights * Light, thin clothing that doubles as winter clothing. Increases agility. * The respirator she wears to filter harmful gases holds two cylindrical flasks to gradually collect ambient moisture in the air. Trivia Favorites * Likes * Dislikes * Category:Females Category:UGS Hero Category:Superheroes